True Warlock
by Seadog09
Summary: Yoshika has her power back but the back lash of power brought somthing from anouther world
1. Chapter 1

If you have not watched Strike Witches both seasons and the movie you will be lost reading this it starts during the end of the movie.

This is not a true cross over but will have characters from many anime and manga.

True Warlock

Chapter One: It begins God help us.

The pain was like nothing she had ever felt, her side hurt her head hurt her whole body hurt even her hair hurt. Evan in pain she was content she had saved the village and destroyed the enemy.

Then she herd them her friends, her teammates, her comrades. They called to her and her hart sored with joy she heard a voice in her sole "What do you desire my daughter." No thought was needed she knew what she wanted ever stents she first put on a striker unit. "I want to protect every one and every living thing on this planet." "Very well so shall it be." Then power she thought lost returned only stronger.

In answer to the call from her friends she stood. The pain was nothing compared to the desire to protect and as the magic HER magic coursed through her healing her wounds and clearing her mind once again she faced the enemy of this world.

In another diminution a tractor trailer was slowly driving a two lane road towards a coal mine the slick road and load of 75,000 pounds of explosives it carried made speed less than desirable. The driver Rick Brown was 60 and in no rush after 30 years in the military 10 as an airborne ranger in the army and 20 in the navy as a gunners mate and his wife past away and kids moved out he had nowhere he had to be soon.

Rick drove over a hill and started down the other side he touched the breaks to check the traction and started to slip the traction sucked. As he came around a corner his hart almost stopped there was a school bus stalled sideways on a bridge over a river he knew he could not stop before he hit the bus and with the load of explosives likely kill everyone. He turned to the right and off the bridge all he thought." it was a good life."

It was warm no pain and quiet, Rick opened his eyes to all soft white light from behind he heard a voice he had not heard in years calling him. "Rick my love "as two arms wrapped around him he turned and kissed his wife. After they parted he looked at her "Ruby You look as young as the day we married."

They held each other for a long time in silence. Ruby finally said "Rick our lord sent me to ask you a question. Knowing if you saw heaven you would not leave the lord had me meet you here in-between to if you would serve him on another world?"

Rick was stunned this was NOT fair he wanted to be with his wife in heaven not some other world but long ago he had given his hart mind sole and body to God and served him with all his might. Rick knew he would continue to serve as long as he was needed. "I am his to command but I want to be with you. I have missed you so much." Ruby smiled at him "And I you but this other world need you or it may well be destroyed." With a heavy sigh he answered "Then I have no chooses how do I get there?"

With another hug Ruby released him "Frist you need to know this other earth has deferent rules than our world first it has magic and unlike the tricks and sleight of hand we call magic it is a power given to the few that can use it by the spirit of the planet and that is whom you will work for but that spirit is sleeping or you would not be needed." Rick thought about this. "So the planet is alive but asleep?" "Yes if it were awake this enemy would not have been able to attack at all but as it is there few that can fight them and they need your help." "Ok what else do I need to know?" A twinkle showed in Ruby's eyes "Second the magic users are all girls called witches and you will be tied to one of them threw the magic that used to transport you to their world don't try and fight it you will lover her as much as you love me and I think that is grand you need all the love you can get. It also is a failsafe you will have no defense against her if you go crazy or try to destroy the world she can and will stop you."

Rick was stunned he had never even thought about love with anyone but Ruby. "I'm afraid to ask is there anything else I should know?" he asks. Ruby snickered "Yes have fun dear." As a blue light covered him Rick felt his body shift and change and a strange feeling of power coursed through his new body he passed out.

In the first dimension the young girl stood and watched her friends fight the Neroi from inside a magic circle. Then her mentor Major Sakamoto dropped her striker to her so she could again sore through the sky.

After she took off no one noticed a small blue magic circle about the size of one yard over a drying patch of Yoshika's blood. Upon this spot a new form appeared curled into a fetal position.

Rick opened his eyes everything was strange his new body had sharper senses. He could hear and smell things he could not identify his sight was sharper and as he stood up his tail helped him balance.

Rick stopped dead still "wait a minute. TAIL WHIN DID I GIT A TAIL!" Looking behind him sure enough a long black tail sawed back and forth. Then slowly looking at the rest of his body he almost fainted. It was the body of a girl about ten to twelve years old. Further inspection found cat like eras fangs and claws. But no sign of cloths. "This is just great I'm now a naked cat girl in the middle of nowhere. I feel like an anime reject." He now SHE would have continued but for the rustling bushes off to the right caused her to shift toward the sound in a defensive crouch claws and fangs bared.

Out of the bushes came a small black kitten followed by a not so small black tiger with white stripes. Before Rick could decide what to do the kitten spoke "Hello we are your familures we will help control your magic and adjust to this world if you will have us. I am Su and this is Rin. If you allow us to merge with you I will help with your normal magic and Rin will help with your warlock magic. And what we know of the world will be added to your own knowledge. What do you say?"

Rick was stunned the first thing out of his mouth was "how did you say all that in one berth?" then "sure why not." Su smirked as only a cat can then rubbed against her leg and disappeared. In Rick's head it was like traffic jam so much information all at once he failed to see Rin walk over and rub against her shoulder and disappear adding more information causing her to pass out again.

Rick woke again still a cat girl and still naked. Looking up from the ground saw what he now knew were witches plow through a large Neroi. As she climbed to her feet and started toward them she watched them form up in a cluster. She started to wave both her arms to get there attention but the witches formed a "V" and flew off.

Lowering her arms she sighed "a ride would have been nice you know."


	2. Chapter 2

If you have not watched Strike Witches both seasons and the movie you will be lost reading this it starts during the end of the movie.

This is not a true cross over but will have characters from many anime and manga.

There will be girls that like girls in this if it offends you read something else.

OOOPS I forgot the disclaimer.

I don't own any of that which is owned by THEM. Don't sue or all you will get is pocket lent.

True Warlock

Chapter_ Two_: Who's that?

Arriving at St Trond base the witches were met by a man wearing a Karseland uniform displaying his rank as Lt Colonel he stood 5'6" with a slim build and a moustache. Walking to Minna "Minna you were not joking when you said you were bringing friends back with you. We do not have enough rooms for all of them to have their own rooms." After docking and exiting her striker Minna turned to her witches "Ladies this is Hans Ludwig he is in charge of the ground defense and supply's and daily operation of the base. Turning to Hans "We have 13 witches including myself how many will need to share rooms?"

Hans looked around" Well as of right now all of you. We still have most of our rooms for witches being refurbished unless you want to sleep on a cold stone floor." "I'll share with Sonja!" Elli yelled surprising no one but those that did not know her. Sonja just smiled shyly. Yoshika look at Lenne who nodded "Lenne and I will share." She said. Minna looked around "Ok Trudy and Erica, Shirley and Lucinie, Prenna and Hatori and Mio and I will share rooms that leaves Hidemarie by herself, any objections?"

Shezuka looked around then raised her hand "Umm Commander What am I to do?" she ask. Minna smiled at her "Well what are your orders?" she asks. Coming to attention "I am to escort pilot officer Miyafuji to her school then return to Fuso." Minna's smile grew "Well have you arrived at that school?" Looking confused "No mam." Then until I receive further instructions welcome to the 501st JFW sergeant." With that Shizuka's eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. Mio caught her before she hit the ground "That went well" she dead paned.

Hans looked troubled and ask Mina "Mina normally it is military protocol to put only those of the same rank together in the same rooms. Are you ok with this?" Mina giggled "of course this is fine, you will find that we Strike Witches do not put a lot of importance in rank or who gets the most kills we are a team and work well together." Hans scratched his head "Well you're in charge of all the witches at this base so if they are fine with it it's alright."

That night after the Strike witches found there rooms and settled in Yoshika and Linette were looking around there room and noted a problem. There was only one bed.

Yoshika blushing ask "Leene cha do you mind sharing a bed with me?" Lenne also blushing answered "No I kind of like sleeping with you." Causing them both to blush on a nuclear level.

Later that night all the witches were asleep Yoshika had a strange dream. She and Leene were walking in a felid of flowers and both were nude and holding hands. As they walked they felt at peace enjoying the warm fuzzy felling they spotted a figure in the distance. When they got closer it was a witch about 10 to 12 years old and looked like she was from Fuso with black cat ears and tail sitting in the lotus position with a smile on her face. "So I finally found you Yoshika." She said as she stood in one fluid motion. "Who are you?" Yoshika ask the girl opened her eyes for the first time showing one blue and one green eye with cat like pupils. "I currently have no name you must name me for your power brought me here. But first I must tell you my true name for you are my failsafe if I get to powerful or to full of pride you must kill me to save the rest of the world from me." Yoshika was shocked but before she could protest the girl continued. "I am a true Warlock my job is to defend all life on the planet if I am left unchecked I could destroy all life. There must be a means to stop me if necessary and you and apparently your friend are it."

Yoshika thought hard about what was said but in the end did what she always did followed her hart. "I understand" she said the girl smiled reviling fangs "good first do you trust this girl next to you with my life?" there was no hesitation "yes" "My true name is Rick if you ever need to control or kill me use that name. Now you must give me a name to use in this world." Thinking this was just a strange dream Yoshika said "I have always liked Sakura writhen to men Fuso fighting spirit." At the girl smiled more "Good name as of now I am Sakura thank you for a wonderful name. But now you must wake up it is going to be a long day."

Yoshika and leene woke up at the same time looking into each other's eyes and said at the same time the first thing that came in to their minds "I love you."


End file.
